Never Again TamakiNekozawa One Shot
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: Nekozawa's younger sister Kyoko is trying to find her brother but instead finds an old acquaintance. Will sparks fly? Or will they not realize who the other one is? Note: I made this one shot for someone on quizilla and thought i should post it here


Name: Kyoko (Respectful child) Saki (Blossom of hope) Nekozawa  
Age: 14

Name: Tamaki Suou  
Age: 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Kyoko's POV

I was running in the hallways of Ouran Academy. I was searching for the Black Magic club. "Darnit!" I said opening yet another wrong door. I stopped and thought exactly what Nii-san said to me.

Flashback.

"Kyoko find the dark menacing looking door and you'll find me... Muwahahahaha." my Nii-san said to me suddenly disappearing into the darkness.

End of flashback.

*shudder* 'Just thinking of Nii-san scares me.' I started to run again still searching for this door. "Hm maybe this one.." When I opened the door I suddenly was attacked by flower petals. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." I stared at the blonde boy. 'Why does he look so familiar.

"Now how did such a pretty young lady from middle school find her way into our school." This blond boy said to me. I blushed as he kissed my hand. "Sempai you pervert." This other boy said. "Excuse me but what's your name?" a boy with glasses asked. "Kyoko Saki Nekozawa." I said timidly "NEKOZAWA?" All but the boy with the glasses screamed. "Thought so. Well our president shall take you to your brother. Won't you Tamaki?" I looked at the blonde boy hiding in a corner. He was as white as a sheet. "But Mommy." The boy with the glasses just starred him down. "Here take my hand miss so you won't get lost." I took his hand making me blush.

"Um have I met you somewhere?" I asked. "Hm I don't know maybe you've seen me in your dreams." I sweat dropped anime style. "Tamaki what are you doing with my sister." my brother said as he came out of a door I swore wasn't there before "Nekozawa-sempai." Tamaki shuddered not wanting to have eye contact with my brother. "Are you okay? Or do I have to call upon the power of Belzenaf and curse this boy." "EHH! Nii-san that won't be necessary he was just helping me find you. You give really bad directions." My brother looked over to a pale white Tamaki in the corner. "Well since you say so. I won't be cursing Suou today." I sighed in relief so did Tamaki.

"Well I'm glad you've found your brother. I will be off." "Wait Tamaki I have a favor to ask you." Tamaki turned around and faced me and my Nii-san. "You play the piano right?" Tamaki nodded which made me remember who he was. "Well my sister needs a pianist to help her with her singing. She can't remember the boy pianist's name from when she studied in France and I thought maybe you would play for her. If you still don't want to be curse." Tamaki turned white again. "Sure sempai come with me Kyoko-chan." I took off with Tamaki again.

We walked back to Music Room 3. We walked to the deserted part of the room which a pink curtain hid a grand piano. "So what song will you be practicing my princess." Tamaki saying as he got his voice back. "This one. I'm sorry about my Nii-san he's been so over protective of me I guess that's what happens when I live in France and he lives in Japan." said putting my hand behind my head. "Well why don't we start." The moment he began to play I knew he was the boy I knew in France I just knew it!

Tamaki's POV

"Kyoko-chan you start after the first measure." I said to Kyoko. "Oh silly me let's start again." I began to play. "And you start now." I didn't know what to expect from her, but what came out completely blew me away. Just like that little girl from France. She awfully looks the same as the girl. Which led me to wonder.

Flashback (back in France)

"Nii-san play for me again". A little girl asked me as she sat down next to me. "Of course I will would you like me to play the song your holding?" "Ehh.." The little girl turned red in the cheeks. "Oh well there is a singing part here why don't you sing for me while I play for you?" I smiled waiting for her answer. She turned even redder. "Okay deal but don't laugh if my voice sounds weird." I laughed and told her. "I bet you sing as beautifully as you are." I began to play the song and when she started to sing I felt as if I was in a different universe.

End of Flashback.

Tamaki's POV

I don't know what came over me but I stopped the song and looked at the girl just remembering just who she was. "You're the little girl who used to always make me play for her." She blushed the same way she did years before. She nodded and grabbed her music. "Sorry to bother you. Before she could leave I instinctively grabbed her wrist brought her into my arms and kissed her. I don't know what came over me but it seemed as if she liked it. Don't get me wrong but I strongly liked it to.

"Never leave me again." I told her letting her have some time to register everything in her head. Her blue eye's shined with happiness. She nodded and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Never again." she hugged me and with that we kissed again.

Kyoko's POV

"SEMPAI YOU PERVERT!" I heard someone scream as they pulled me away from Tamaki's arms. "HOW COULD YOU KISS HER! SHE'S IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! SHE'S A BABY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DAMN PERVERT." The boy with brown hair shouted as he beat up Tamaki to a pulp. "BUT HARUHI!" I heard Tamaki. I wanted to save him but the boy with the glasses pulled me back. "I guess Nekozawa-sempai would love to hear that you deflowered his beloved sister." The boy said as he wrote something into his black book. "EHHHH! DON"T YOU DARE KYOYA- HARUHI LET ME GO!" I couldn't help but giggle with Tamaki's situation. "Come on Kyoko lets go find your brother. "KYOKO! NOOO!" Well this is going to be a bothersome relationship. That's all I have to say.


End file.
